


He Makes Her Mad

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Simon one-shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: negan gets caught in the cross hairs.





	He Makes Her Mad

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is really old. i think this was a challenge on tumblr three years ago.

It was a bright and sunny day, there was a slight breeze and the wildlife made their presence of chirps and the odd noise here and there. Negan took a look around the court yard taking in the view. The delivery trucks were being unloaded and the dead chained to the wall groped and groaned in efforts to escape their hold. He watched his people, calling out orders and joking with a few. 

He should have known something was up when his right hand man, Simon, tore past him. Confused Negan watched the tall man run and duck behind one of the parked trucks. 

“son of a Bitch!!!” a high pitched feminine voice screamed. As Negan turned to the voice something smacked right in to his face. It was sweet smelling and familiar, white cream blocked his sight. Everyone went dead quiet, The only sounds that could be heard was the moans of the undead and a soft gasp that came from the culprit. 

Negan slowly reached up swiping the goo from his eyes and face. He looked to see Addie, one of his saviors, standing not to far from where he was. Her red brown almond shaped eyes wide with surprise and fear. He noticed she had quickly moved her hands behind her back as if hiding something. Negan looked down at his gloved hand and saw Golden brown breading and white cream filling broken and mashed together. He slowly brought it up sniffing the broken sweet. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch their leader and the terrified girl closely and carefully. 

“why the hell are you throwing Twinkies?” Negan looked up at Addie. He finally noticed that she too had pieces of the sweet smeared all over her face and hair. Her T-shirt had looked as if a cake had exploded all over her. She looked down at her feet reminding Negan of a child being scolded. He couldn’t help but feel a tad hurt that she was scared of him, in fact he had a soft spot for the young woman. 

“I was aiming for Simon, sir…” she trailed off looking anywhere but Negan. He felt the corner of his lip rise up in a smirk. He knew his right hand man was mischievous and like to push people’s buttons. Negan couldn’t help but give a shake of his head. Simon should have learned his lesson from the first time they had met Addie, she had knocked Simon on his ass for making fun of her Mohawk. It was because of that Negan offered the girl to be a Savior. She had proven herself to be loyal and a good comrade. Negan noted that Addie begun to fidget under the stares of her fellow saviors. They watched the two with wonder and a few looked worried. 

“Simon!” Negan called out causing Addie to flinch, but she didn’t look at him. Simon stepped out from beside the truck Negan was standing at. Addie’s eyes narrowed at the taller man, who grinned back at her his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“yes boss?” Simon asked turning to the man in charge. Negan turned to him 

“you pissed her off?” he nodded his head to Addie, she was glaring at Simon. Simon looked down at him mouth pursing as if he was debating to tell his boss the truth. however the hint of laughter behind Simons eyes gave away that he couldn’t lie. He nodded with a mischievous grin. 

“she was sad, and I wanted to cheer her up.” Simon explained looking up and smiling at Addie who rolled her eyes and made a gesture to her cake smeared T-shirt. 

“do I look happy?” she growled. “I look like a cake vomited all over me!” Simon let out a laugh but straighten up when Negan turned to him. Negan shook his head with laughter. 

“Si, that not how you cheer up a woman.” Negan turned to Addie and winked. She blushed at him making him smile bigger. “this is how.” Negan proceeded to smash the sweet he had in his hand all over Simon’s face, who in turn gave a small yelp of shock and stumbled back tripping on his feet and falling to the ground. Addie’s laughter filled the air around them as she ran toward the fallen Simon jumping on his torso smashing what she had hidden behind her back which turned out to be another Twinkie. Both Simon and Addie screamed with laughter as they wrestled each other on the ground. Arat was the first to burst into laughter and Slowly the rest of the saviors followed suit. 

Negan watched the two for a few minutes before he decided to break the show up. He turned back to his men. “alright shows over, get back to work!” he turned to Addie and Simon. Both were looking up at him with identical looks, they were worried he was going to yell at them for wasting food. “all right you two, go clean and get back to your duties.” Both Addie and Simon nodded and climbed to their feet. Negan turned back to the truck and called out orders, giving the two privacy as they dusted the dirt from each other's clothing, and wiping the gooey mess from Simon’s face. Once they thought they looked presentable they turned to walk back to the sanctuary, however Addie stopped. Simon watched the young girl walk up to his boss tapping him on this leather cladded shoulder to draw his attention. Negan turned to Addie as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. 

“thank you.” She whispered as he took, the piece of cloth. To Negan’s surprise Addie reached up kissing him on his cheek. She then handed him a plastic wrapped Twinkie before running back to Simon and taking his hand in hers. Negan watched the two as they made their way to the sanctuary, he watched Simon kissed the girl on the head and wrap an arm around her shoulder and she hugged him around the waist snuggling up to his side. Negan looked down at the Twinkie and smiled as he unwrapped it, he then took a deep smell of the sweet before taking a bite. He turned back to his men with the sweet taste on his lips and wiped the remaining mess on his face off with the handkerchief.


End file.
